Kertas Untuk Ibu
by deliccot
Summary: .. Naruto melakukan 'sesuatu' karena bisikan Kakuzu? .. "Naru sayang Ibu!" .. warning: OOC? AU. RnR?


**Warning: **shounen-ai, AU, OOC, mungkin typo! Ah, cerita ini agak yaoi (?), Naruto POV

**Chara:** Naru-chibi

**A/N: **cerita ini terinspirasi saat Chi menyadari betapa beratnya kehilangan seseorang.. (ngelirik wanita yang lg nyuci)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Happy Reading!**

**Naruto itu milik Masashi Kisimoto!**

**Kertas untuk Ibu**

* * *

Bocah berambut pirang itu tampak kesal. Ditaruhnya keranjang cucian milik sang Ibu di rerumputan halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Ugh, apa ibu tidak tau kalau aku ini sedang capek," gumamnya sambil bersungut. Bocah yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu segera menjemur baju-baju yang basah di tali jemuran yang terikat pada pohon nangka disana.

Saat sibuk menjemur, tiba-tiba terlihat seorang berjalan kearah Naruto. Naruto yang mengenal lelaki itu pun menyapanya, "selamat siang, paman Kakuzu!"

Lelaki bercadar alias Kakuzu itu menoleh kesamping dan mendapati bocah pirang nan manis tersenyum kearahnya. Dengan cepat ia menjawab, "Ho.. Naruto, sang bocah rubah. Tumben sekali kau keluar rumah tanpa si 'ayam chiken' itu?"

Naru kecil memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Ia masih saja tak mengerti kenapa warga kampung Konoha banyak yang menjulukinya 'bocah rubah' dan 'ayam chiken' untuk sahabatnya yang emo itu.

Melupakan masalah sebutan itu, Naruto kembali memasang muka cemberut, "Ibu menyuruhku untuk menjemur baju-baju ini, padahal Naru masih capek karena latihan lempar lembing sama guru Kakashi," ucapnya cepat masih dengan menjemur baju tersebut. Tiba-tiba, tanpa Naruto sadari, lelaki tua di sampingnya menyeringai. "Hei, seharusnya kau mendapat imbalan untuk semua pekerjaan yang kau lakukan," ucapnya –masih menyeringai.

"pekerjaan yang seperti apa, paman?" tanya pemilik mata biru langit itu dengan nada polos. Melihat hal itu, Kakuzu semakin memperlebar senyumnya. Lalu, dengan cepat ia membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Naruto. Tentu saja; setelah selesai dibisiki, kedua mata biru itu langsung membulat sempurna. Dengan cepat ia langkahkan kaki kecilnya masuk kedalam rumah untuk melakukan 'sesuatu' yang dibisikkan paman aneh itu.

Melihat Naruto yang dengan cepat masuk ke rumahnya, Kakuzu terdiam sebentar lalu kembali berjalan. "Heh, bagaimana reaksi Uzumaki merah itu ya?"

Naruto masih berlari meski ia sudah ada didalam rumahnya. Mata birunya sekilas melihat sang Ibu masih sibuk mencuci piring di dapur. Lalu dengan cepat ia beralih ke ruang tamu, dimana secarik kertas dan sebuah pena kini ada ditangannya.

Dengan raut serius, pemilik gelar prince of charming ini menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu. Setelah selesai menulis -masih dengan berlari-, Naruto menghampitri Ibunya dan menyerahkan kertas tersebut.

Kushina aka Ibu Naruto bingung dengan sikap putra tunggalnya itu. Meski ragu, wanita itu akhirnya membaca isi dari 'si kertas'.

* * *

**UPAH MEMBANTU IBU**

* * *

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kushina saat membaca judulnya.. penasaran, ia lanjutkan bacaannya.

* * *

**-Membantu ke warung: 20 ribu**

**-Membuang samoah: 5 ribu**

**-Membereskan tempat tidur: 10 ribu**

**-Nyiram bunga: 15 ribu**

**-Nyapu lantai: 15 ribu**

**Jumlah seluruhnya: 65 ribu (kalo Naru salah hitung, maklumin ya Bu)**

* * *

Selesai membaca itu, Ibu hanya tersenyum, mengambil pena dan menulis di belakang kertas yang sama. Masih dengan senyumnya, Kushina segera beranjak dari meja makan menuju ke ruang tamu- tempat putranya yang sedang santai menonton tv.

Sesampainya disana, ia menaruh kertas itu di meja tamu- agar terlihat Naruto tentunya. Setelah menaruh itu, Kushina segera pergi keluar rumah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Naruto yangbingung segera mengambil kertas yang kini penuh dengan tulisan itu dan membacanya.

* * *

**-Mengandung selama 9 bulan: gratis**

**-Jaga malam karena menjagamu: gratis**

**-Airmata yang menetes karana Naru: gratis**

**-Khawatir memikirkan keadaanmu: gratis**

**-Menyediakan makan,minum, dan segala keperluanmu: gratis**

**Jumlah keseluruhan nilai kasihku: gratis**

* * *

Naruto yang selesai membaca itu langsung menundukan kepalanya, tanpa sadar airmata keluar deras dari mata biru langitnya. Dengan langkah cepat ia beranjak darisitu lalu menyusul Ibunya ke depan rumah dan berharap kalau sang Ibu belum pergi jauh. Sesampainya di halaman depan, Naru kecil melihat Ibunya sedang asik berbincang dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam.

Bocah berambut pirang itu berlari lagi dan langsung memeluk Ibunya. "Naru sayang Ibu!" teriaknya keras. Sang Ibu hanya dapat tersenyum simpul dan membalas pelukan itu, "Ibu juga sayang kamu, Naru-chan."

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kertas tadi, tak lupa juga dengan sebuah pena. Ia lalu menuliskembali di kertas itu.

* * *

**LUNAS**

* * *

Dan akhirnya, duo Uzumaki itu tertawa riang di halaman rumah mungil miliknya.

~OMAKE~

Di belakang pohon duren itu, seorang lelaki bercadar tampak mengintip sesuatu. Mata hijaunya memandang tajam pada dua orang yang kini tertawa riang. "Jangan sampai anggota arisan Akatsuki menulis hal aneh seperti itu. Bisa bangkrut aku," dan ia berjalan kembali. Menuju suatu tempat dimana ada sembilan orang yang tengah bersn berjamaah.

~OWARI~

**Wokeh, dari pada banyak omong lagi.. (all: tu lo ngomong), Chi dedikasikan ini untuk anak-anak yang kadang suka bengal(?) sama Ibu-nya. -karna saia jg kadang bgitu-**

**untuk ibu-ibu di semua tempat, terima kasih buat kasih sayang selama ini! ^^**

**Oke,, adakah yang bersedia meripiu fic ini? **

**REVIEW :P  
**


End file.
